


Oh How I've Missed You

by CommunionNimrod



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Desk Sex, M/M, Mycroft is commanding during sex, and Greg loves it, and can't keep their hands off each other, and have missed each other terribly, in love but haven't told each other yet, in which Greg and Mycroft haven't seen each other in weeks, one of the many random excuses for me to write sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommunionNimrod/pseuds/CommunionNimrod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg was summoned over to Mycroft's office to bring him files pertaining an important case he had taken over.  However, with both men not having been able to see each other very much over the past few weeks, the case was very quickly put to the side.  Rated for explicit description of anal sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh How I've Missed You

The car currently taking Greg to Mycroft’s office couldn’t drive fast enough.  He was being driven there for a case, but… The case was really the last thing on his mind. Both men had been insanely busy as of late and had rarely been able to see each other.  Greg had still slept over at Mycroft’s place a few times over the past two weeks, but no where near as much as he usually did, and they were both usually too exhausted to do anything than sleep. Then, Mycroft was always up and sometimes already gone by the time Greg woke the next morning.

 

Greg missed the politician.  They’d been going steady for a little while now, but he had never felt so invested in another person that wasn’t his children. He was in love with Mycroft Holmes, and he felt pretty damn confident that Mycroft loved him back. They hadn’t really exchanged the words, but Greg didn’t feel like they really _needed_ to.  They would say it, at some point, but they did a damn fine job showing each other all the time, and that was even more important.

 

Finally, after what was only fifteen minutes but felt like an eternity, the car was slowing and parking in front of a nondescript government building.  Greg had been here a handful of times, but never for very long.  He was familiar enough with Mycroft’s office to know it was his, and that it was definitely government-owned, but that was about the extend of it.  Honestly, he knew more about the Diogenes Club than he did this place.  He supposed that was on purpose, though.

 

Adjusting his coat and the case file he had tucked under his arm, Greg glanced around before slipping inside the front door of the building.  There was a guard sitting at a metal detector, who nodded at him politely as he made his way through. It was the usual guard on duty, so he had grown to recognize Greg from his visits before, and most likely knew his significance to Mycroft at this point.  Or maybe he didn’t.  Mycroft was pretty good at keeping his private life private, so… He’d have to ask, out of genuine curiosity. 

 

Without needing directions, he retrieved his things that had been placed in a basket and sent through an x-ray machine, ran a hand through his hair, and turned down the hall and then up the stairs towards Mycroft’s office.  His was the only office on the second floor, which was both interesting and not at all surprising, and it only led to the hunch Greg had always had that his position in the British Government was much more than “minor”.  He paused at the door, knocking and waiting for Mycroft to answer before entering, as he always did.

 

“Ah, Gregory,” Mycroft said, glancing up briefly before returning to his laptop.  He was in work mode, but it didn’t stop the small smile that slid onto his lips. That almost unnoticeable gesture made Greg smile in return. “I am glad you are finally here. You brought the files I requested?”

 

“Of course,” he nodded in response, walking forward into the room.  He walked in between two leather chairs, passing a table and a vertical mirror on his way, and stopped directly in front of Mycroft’s large wooden desk.  He pulled the file out and held it in his hands for a moment, before reaching across to set it down on the desk next to Mycroft’s computer. Before he could straighten entirely, Mycroft reached out and allowed their fingers to brush against one another briefly.  It made Greg’s heart leap in up into his throat.

 

“Thank you, Gregory,” Mycroft commented, looking up at him fully for the first time.  His pale eyes sought out Greg’s deep brown ones, and the link between them made Greg shiver a bit.  It was all fairly simple stuff, small intimacies they shared with each other, yet it caused him to react far more dramatically than was necessary.  He really felt he had to blame their lack of contact recently. It was getting to him more than he thought.

 

“No problem,” he shrugged, trying to calm his pounding heart. “I know you probably could’ve gotten that stuff in other ways, but… I’m glad you asked me to bring it over, anyway.”

 

“That’s precisely why I did,” Mycroft commented, leaning back in his chair and folding his hands in front of him on the desk. His focus turned completely away from his computer and was all on Greg now. “Of course the case files are important, but you are correct, I could have easily gotten them by other means. This, however, was a much more pleasant scenario.”

 

Greg grinned, feeling his cheeks heat up a bit. What was it about Mycroft that turned him into a blushing teenager sometimes?  It was nuts.  He shifted his weight a bit, running a hand through his hair and licking his bottom lip. He definitely didn’t miss the way Mycroft’s eyes flashed towards the movement, or the way his gaze lingered for a few seconds afterward.  It almost made him smirk.  He clearly wasn’t the only one affected by their absence from one another.

 

“How important is all this?” Greg asked after a moment, leaning his hip against the edge of the desk.  He had no desire to sit down in one of the chairs. He didn’t honestly think he’d be in them long.

 

“Important,” Mycroft answered, uncrossing his legs under the desk, his chair rolling back an inch.

 

“Should I go?”

 

“Not _that_ important.”

 

It was truly amazing how the air could change between them so suddenly.  Not that it hadn’t been on Greg’s mind for hours, ever since he had gotten the text about the case files earlier in the day, but… One minute the two of them were just grateful to see one another, and the next they had sexual tension thrumming between them. There was no denying or ignoring it, really. Greg didn’t want to ignore it.

 

“Not that important, huh?” Greg asked to confirm. He watched Mycroft nod. “So… I could stay a bit?”

 

“You could.  I would appreciate it if you did,” Mycroft said, his tone slightly more hushed. His pale eyes had grown a bit darker, and that might’ve had a bit to do with the way Greg had started to lean over the desk just a bit.  Maybe he was using some of the seduction techniques he’d mastered in his early 20s…

 

“Yeah?” he whispered, not breaking eye contact as he reached over and slowly shut the lid of Mycroft’s laptop. The younger man arched an eyebrow briefly, even though there was no doubt he knew exactly what Greg was thinking. He remained still in his seat, however, the fire in his eyes betraying his calm exterior.

 

“Yes please,” Mycroft whispered back. Greg felt himself shiver again at the way his partner drew out his pronunciation of ‘please’.  How could one word be so ridiculously sexy?

 

It was all Greg needed to turn and stand again, before walking around the desk so that he was standing next to Mycroft’s chair. The seated man turned the chair just quickly enough to face Greg as he was leaning down and capturing his thin lips in a passionate kiss.  It made Mycroft give a slight noise of surprise, but he quickly kissed back, just as rough and heated. Slender fingers were sliding through Greg’s silvery hair, perfectly manicured nails scraping along his scalp and making him groan into the kiss.  Mycroft knew just what to do.  He knew exactly which buttons to push and what movements to make that would drive Greg completely crazy.

 

As they kissed and bit and sucked on each other’s lips, Greg went from standing to crawling into Mycroft’s lap, straddling him in the chair.  It was much easier than the older man had originally anticipated, and it worked perfectly for them to press their bodies together.  Mycroft was still clutching at his hair, and Greg adjusted himself before rocking his hips downward to press their groins together.

 

Mycroft broke the kiss with a gasp and a whimper. He clutched at Greg desperately and let his head fall back against his chair, eyes shut and brow furrowed. Smirking, Greg took advantage of this slightly new position to lean in and start kissing and nipping at his pale neck.  His hands came up in between them so he could start undoing the buttons of Mycroft’s waistcoat and dress shirt, and when he’d gotten enough undone he sought out the younger man’s collarbone and sucked roughly with intent to mark.

 

“G-gregory,” Mycroft gasped, arching up against him and rocking their hips together again.  Both men shuddered a bit at the contact, and before the older man realized just what was happening, Mycroft’s hands were making quick work of the buttons of his own shirt.

 

“Myc, do you want…” Greg started, trailing off as he nipped at the now bruising skin of Mycoft’s collarbone. He always left the marks low enough that the posh man’s suits could hide, because a hickey was quite the distraction when he had important meetings with foreign leaders to conduct. He could never resist marking Mycroft, though.  To see the bright red and sometimes slightly purple spots practically shining against his pale skin was a gorgeous sight that Greg couldn’t get enough of.

 

“If you stopped now I would find it difficult to forgive you,” Mycroft panted, undoing the final buttons and parting the shirt with a force that would make Greg laugh if it wasn’t so insanely hot. Greg straightened so his shirt could be peeled off him and thrown on the floor.  His skin tingled at being in the open air, and he shivered as Mycroft reached forward to brush the pads of his fingers along one of his already hardened nipples.

 

Smirking, Mycroft pressed forward and ran his tongue along the same path as his finger had just done.  Greg hissed in pleasure, clenching his teeth and shutting his eyes. A hand went up to gently hold the back of Mycroft’s head, running his fingers through silky, slightly auburn hair. He felt Mycroft’s arms wrap around him and a hand press against his bare back, and then the younger man was sucking on his nipple.  Greg yelped, body twitching, and he rocked their hips together again a bit more roughly.

 

As Mycroft’s hands slid down to grasp at Greg’s arse and squeeze, pressing them together again, Greg leaned in to initiate a rough, heated kiss.  He loved the way Mycroft got very handsy once they started getting intimate. He had a boldness about him that hadn’t been there when they had first become sexual with each other, and while Greg was still the more dominant of the pair (most of the time), Mycroft was still in control.  It was amazingly hot.

 

Their movements caused Mycroft’s chair to slide a bit, bumping into the corner of his desk, but neither man noticed. They were kissing intently, biting and sucking at one another’s lips, and creating a rather steady rhythm as they continued rocking against each other.  Finally, Greg had to break the kiss with a groan and press a hand flat against Mycroft’s chest, panting heavily and causing both of them to go still.

 

“If we don’t stop,” he panted. “I’m going to come in my bloody pants.”

 

Mycroft huffed out a laugh, looking as deliciously disheveled as Greg felt.  His cheeks were flushed and his normally styled hair had become mussed. The mere sight of him made Greg whimper slightly.

 

“Shall we move things to the sofa?” Mycroft asked, pale eyes shifting away from his partner long enough to note the sofa sitting in the corner of the office.  Greg followed his gaze, thinking for a moment, before shaking his head.

 

“No,” he responded.  Mycroft arched an eyebrow, but all Greg could stare at were his glistening, kiss-swollen lips.  He wanted to bite them again. “Too far.  Desk.”

 

“The desk, Gregory, really?” Mycroft asked, his usual, composed self shining briefly through his haze of arousal. Greg couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“ _I want you,_ ” he whispered deeply, his voice rough.  He watched as Mycroft shivered and licked his bottom lip. “And I don’t want to wait.  Yes, the desk. You’ll thank me later, trust me.”

 

Then, unable to take it anymore, he leaned back in and tugged Mycroft’s bottom lip in between his teeth again. Mycroft’s relaxed grip on his rear tightened again, shoving them flush against each other.  Greg needed the younger man out of his clothes. **Now**. Breaking the kiss, he took a moment to bite along Mycroft’s jaw gently before pulling back.  He tilted his head sideways to indicate they needed to get off the chair, and when Mycroft released him, he carefully stood.

 

Reaching out, Greg grabbed Mycroft’s hand and tugged him onto his feet.  Now that the younger man wasn’t pressed against the back of the chair, Greg was able to unbutton the rest of his waistcoat and shirt.  He ran his hands along the pale expanse of his chest, stroking the soft skin gently, before slipping underneath the layers and pushing up. It all fell off his extremely freckled shoulders and down to the floor, joining Greg’s shirt. Smiling softly, Greg continued moving his hands, feeling down Mycroft’s biceps slowly and moving to his sides and hips. Mycroft was silent the entire time, just watching with attentive, hooded eyes, as his partner slowly undressed him.

 

Greg stepped forward, closing the distance between them and tilting his head up to start another kiss.  This one was slow and loving, as his fingers slid across Mycroft’s skin and started to unbutton his trousers.  As hurried and urgent as everything felt, this part wasn’t. They almost always took their time when it came to undressing each other, because this was more than sex. It always had been. It was one of the ways they said _I love you_ without ever saying it. Greg said _I love you_ as he gently circled the outline of Mycroft’s belly button. They said _I love you_ in the way their lips moved in sync with one another. Mycroft said _I love you_ in the way he slid his slender fingers into silvery hair and slipped a knee in between Greg’s thighs, rubbing so gently.

 

“Myc…” Greg mumbled, hooking his thumbs in the younger man’s trousers and tugging.  His pants were peeking out a bit, and Greg stroked the silk reverently, making Mycroft shiver.

 

“Gregory, please,” Mycroft whispered slowly, rubbing their noses against one another. “Don’t make me wait anymore. I want to feel you.”

 

Greg groaned.  Nothing could get under his skin in the best way possible like Mycroft saying things like that.  Christ. Well, there was no postponing it now. He just couldn’t.

 

Reaching down, Greg cupped his hand over the bulge on Mycroft’s trousers, smirking playfully as the taller man shifted his hips to basically grind into the touch.  It sent a surge of heated desire through him to see the younger man so desperately wanting.  The intensity was overwhelming.  This was what happened when they barely got to see each other.

 

With a growl, Greg pressed in for another rough kiss. He rolled the palm of his hand back and forth against Mycroft’s clothed erection as they did, listening to the way his partner moaned and gasped into his mouth and shivering each time. Finally, he broke away and hooked his thumbs back in the waistband of his trousers and pants, tugging at them. It took a moment, and some shifting on Mycroft’s part, but soon he was stepping out of the remainder of his clothing and stood completely naked in front of Greg.  If they weren’t already painfully aroused, he would’ve reveled in the moment to fall into his knees and continue their foreplay a bit longer, but… He had suspicion any more foreplay would send one (if not both) of them over the edge.  So, all he did was wrap his slightly thicker fingers around Mycroft’s erection and give it a few slow strokes.

 

Mycroft’s hands were on Greg’s waist, gripping at the belt loops of his trousers, and he tugged them flush against each other as he moved back until he bumped into his large desk.  His breath was hitching and ragged as Greg continued to stroke him, and he licked his lips before swallowing, trying to keep some form of control.

 

“These are – _aahhh_ \- u-unacceptable,” Mycroft said, huffing and closing his eyes briefly to put himself back together.  It was an extremely difficult task with those amazing fingers wrapped around him, but he managed.  It was his turn to tug down trousers now, pushing Greg back a fraction so that he, too, would be completely undressed.  Then, he grabbed onto Greg’s tan hips and yanked him back forward, pulling them together roughly. He captured Greg’s mouth in a heated kiss and rocked his hips forward, rubbing their erections against each other with no clothing barrier in between them now.  They both moaned, gripping at each other more tightly at the friction that was created. 

 

Greg loved how assertive Mycroft was, how _commanding_ he was. It was rare there wasn’t some kind of dominance from the younger man, no matter the scenario. With his demeanor and his work life, Greg had not once been surprised, and it had been an exciting change in bedroom habits that even now he couldn’t get enough of.  He was amazingly insatiable when it came to every bloody thing Mycroft did, really.

 

Mycroft hooked a leg up and over Greg’s hip, rocking them close again and creating even more friction. His hands were up at the older man’s shoulder blades, nails gripping into his skin and dragging along slightly. Greg groaned, arching his back at the feeling.  He loved the feeling of Mycroft’s nails being drug across his back, and Mycroft knew it. The way the politician smirked hungrily proved it all on its own.  It made Greg shiver.

 

“Any day now, _Inspector_ ,” Mycroft growled playfully, his eyes shining with arousal and mischief. He rocked his hips forward to further punctuate his impatience, tightening his leg around Greg’s body.

 

“So impatient, my dear government,” Greg retorted, adopting the other half of the nicknames they slipped into occasionally when they were both this fired up. “You want me to fuck you?”

 

“So vulgar, Gregory,” Mycroft said pointedly, but he pressed closer and his expression held no true seriousness behind it. Oh how he loved to tease. “But regardless, yes.  I most certainly do.”

 

Greg leaned in and started kissing Mycroft again, nipping at his lower lip and licking into his mouth eagerly. Mycroft groaned as he kissed back, and as Greg moved his arms down and grabbed his arse roughly, Mycroft used the opportunity to lift his other leg to join the first. Greg gripped tighter, lifting Mycroft up completely and setting him up on the edge of the desk. Mycroft’s arms adjusted, wrapping around Greg’s neck, and they were flush against each other, gripping tightly and kissing like they had been apart for years.

 

Finally, blindly, Mycroft reached behind him to push aside the assortment of papers and minor objects (pens, a coaster, stapler, etc).  Some of them went to the floor with a clatter but neither man noticed.  Then, he was on his back, Greg leaning over him the best he could and kissing his neck.

 

“Where are…” he started to ask breathlessly, trailing off.  Mycroft waved a hand to his right.

 

“Top drawer,” the younger man instructed as he gestured in that general direction.  Greg straightened himself, taking a moment to just gaze at the debauched older Holmes that was spread out in front of him.  He bit his bottom lip; Mycroft’s hair had become a bit messy, no longer styled as perfectly as he always had it.  His lips were glistening and very kiss-swollen at this point, and the flush that had settled into his cheeks had spread down to his chest. The tip of his erection was also glistening with pre-cum, and Greg wanted nothing more than to lick it off. So he did.

 

Mycroft yelped at the unexpected feeling, his body jerking involuntarily and legs tightening around the hold on he still managed to have on the older man’s waist.  Greg smirked, savoring the slightly salty taste, and finally leaned over and opened the drawer in question.  He rummaged around, past a few things he really could care less about, until he found the small bottle of lube and packet of condoms that were stashed back there. Greg recalled how Mycroft had thought him ridiculous those months back when he’d suggested keeping some of these supplies in his desk, but look how much it was coming in handy now. He had to remember to be a bit smug about it later.

 

Now, however, he was uncapping the bottle of lube and pouring some out to coat his fingers with.  Bending at the waist, Greg leaned down and began kissing along Mycroft neck as he slid his hand down between them and started teasing at his entrance.  Mycroft trembled, whimpering at the sensations and shifting on the desk.

 

“Gregory,” he whined in frustration, clutching tightly at Greg’s tan shoulder. “Stop _teasing_.”

 

Greg chuckled against his pale skin, smirking playfully, and granted his lover’s request by sliding his finger inside him. Mycroft groaned, relieved at something, and rolled his hips down against the pressure.  He wanted more, that much was obvious.  He was commanding and greedy and it was amazing. With as worked up as they already were, Greg was starting to feel a bit of impatience as well, so he pulled out and moved back in with two fingers instead of one.

 

Mycroft was squirming on the desk. He was thinking of nothing except his desire for _more_. He needed more; he needed to feel his Gregory… He pushed down against his fingers eagerly, groaning when Greg’s fingers hit his prostate.

 

“G-gregory…” he groaned again, clutching even tighter. His breath was huffed out raggedly, and his brow was furrowed at the sensations flooding through him. “Gregory, I need… You need to…”

 

Greg nodded, straightening his back again. Their eyes locked as he slowly pulled his fingers out and reached for the condom packet on the desk. The office was silent apart from their labored breathing, and Mycroft loosened his tight grip of Greg’s waist and shifted back on the desk to give a little bit of room between them. Greg glanced down and tore the condom packet open, dropping the wrapper in a small trash bin under the desk before sliding the rubber on.  His breath hitched at the touch, his erection so sensitive it made him shiver. He grabbed the lube again and got more out, coating himself with it slowly and shuddering again at the new sensations he was providing himself.  Mycroft stared, watching and biting his lip at the sight.

 

“Ready?” Greg asked breathlessly, voice deep and rough. Mycroft shivered.

 

“Get on with it,” Mycroft whined with a half-hearted glare.  Greg chuckled.

 

“Ever the romantic,” he teased, but no longer delaying his action.  He grabbed Mycroft’s waist and tugged him close again, lining himself up properly and giving Mycroft a fraction of a nod.  It was their signal, and all they needed before Greg was pushing his cock inside him.

 

Mycroft groaned, his head falling back and thumping against the desk.  Greg didn’t stop until he was all the way in, and his eyes fluttered shut as he got used to the amazing warmth that surrounded him.  Christ he’d missed this.  It was fascinating how a few weeks felt like a lifetime once they were reunited like this again.

 

“Move, Gregory,” Mycroft muttered, opening his darkened eyes and gazing up at him. “You need to move.  I won’t last… I need… Need to _feel_ you…”

 

Greg shuddered at the command, and the frankly erotic way Mycroft always seemed to spoke when they were like this. Honestly, he didn’t feel like he’d be lasting very long himself.  Everything was so built up, and they were both already so sensitive to any kind of touch.

 

Licking his lips, Greg got a secure hold on Mycroft’s hips and started to move.  He rocked his hips slowly, sliding in and out easily, working on angling his hips in different ways and watching the younger man’s face.  It didn’t take long for them to establish a steady rhythm, although it never did really.  They knew each other in any and every intimate way possible.

 

Mycroft’s breath started to speed up as Greg started to pick up pace, and he let out a high pitched moan that told the older man he’d found the right spot.  Mycroft’s legs clenched around him, which forced him to push in even more roughly. Greg hissed through his teeth, gripping his partner’s waist tighter as he picked up speed even more.

 

“Gregory,” Mycroft huffed breathlessly, arching his back off the desk and balling his hand into a fist.  His vision was swimming, and he could feel endless waves of pleasure running through him and building pressure deep in his gut. He grabbed for anything he was able, balling his hands up in tight fists when he didn’t find anything. He hadn’t been wrong when he’d said he wouldn’t last long.

 

“Yes, Myc,” Greg panted, huffing. “God yes. Feels so good….”

 

Greg could feel pressure building as well. Forcing his eyes opened, he gazed down at Mycroft’s face as it showed every possible expression of pleasure, and he had to bite his lip.  He could never get over how much Mycroft showed him all the time.  Huffing and licking his lips, he let go of the younger man’s hip with one hand so he could wrap his fingers around Mycroft’s erection and start to stroke in time with his thrusts.

 

He could feel the moisture from his leaking cock, and made sure to tease the tip with his thumb every chance he got. Mycroft was whimpering and writhing against him, overcome with feeling, and Greg could feel him clenching around him. It was almost too much.

 

“G-gregory, I’m… _oh god_ …”

 

Mycroft tensed, causing Greg’s breath to hitch at the feeling, and the younger man cried out as his orgasm finally hit its peak. Greg felt the moisture of it slide down onto his hand, and he continued stroking him through until Mycroft’s body collapsed back onto the desk.  Greg released him and returned the grip to his hips, where Mycroft wrapped his legs back around him tightly.  Greg’s orgasm hit not moments after, causing his entire body to shiver and his head to fall back as he groaned.

 

Neither one of them moved for a moment after all this; just panting roughly as they recovered from the intensity they’d just shared. Finally, Greg pulled out with a huff at the loss of warmth, and he tugged the condom off to throw away. Mycroft slowly began to push himself up on his elbows; cheeks and chest still flush and eyes still hazy.

 

Not caring to get dressed again yet, Greg grabbed Mycroft’s chair and tugged it over to fall into.  Mycroft was sitting upright now, long legs hanging off the edge of his desk, and they gazed at each other.  A smile started to slide onto Greg’s face.

 

“I’ve missed you,” he said, voice still deep and rough, and he huffed out a soft laugh.  Mycroft started smiling too, and with his messy hair and red cheeks, it was such an amazing sight.

 

“I have missed you as well,” Mycroft agreed, sliding off the desk and walking on wobbly legs to climb into Greg’s lap as comfortably as he was able.  Greg sighed and wrapped his arms around the taller man’s waist, kissing his bicep.

 

“God I love you,” Greg sighed, and froze immediately after.  The words had kinda just…slipped out.  Mycroft had felt to go a bit rigid in his arms as well, and he was afraid to look up at him. Well, he’d gone and screwed up that moment.

 

“Gregory?” Mycroft asked softly after a moment. Greg closed his eyes and sighed through his nose, before licking his lips and tilting his head up.

 

“Y-yeah?” he asked, feeling immensely self-conscious now.  He blinked, however, when he gazed up at an extremely affectionate-looking Mycroft. The younger man cupped his cheek with a slender hand, stroking gently.

 

“I love you too,” he smiled, and Greg couldn’t keep back the laughter that bubbled out.

 

“Jesus,” he gasped, running a hand through his silvery hair. “I thought I’d just made bollocks of that moment.”

 

“Gregory, of course not,” Mycroft said, shaking his head. He put a finger under Greg’s chin to tilt his head up.  They both knew they loved each other, so perhaps it was about time they had finally said it. It just… seemed appropriate.

 

Mycroft leaned in and kissed Greg sweetly. Their lips molded against each other perfectly, hugging each other close as they kissed slowly.

 

“Why don’t I clear the rest of my schedule for the afternoon?” Mycroft asked.  Greg blinked in surprise.  It was rare for the politician to offer something like that. “Anthea can sort it out. Let’s go back to yours?”

 

“I’d… yeah, that’d be great,” Greg agreed, heart leaping in his chest.  He felt damn giddy. Smiling, Mycroft turned and leaned over to reach for his private intercom system.  Blinking, Greg reached for him real quick to stop him.

 

“Myc?” he said, causing Mycroft to blink and look back at him over his shoulder.

 

“What is it?” he asked, genuinely curious.

 

“Maybe we should, ah… get dressed before you page her in here?” Greg asked, eyes shifting to their pile of clothes on the floor. Mycroft followed his gaze, before chuckling a bit.

 

“Yes, perhaps we should, Gregory. Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome, love,” Greg chuckled as they both worked on standing up.  _Love_.  It was a nice word.  He could get used to how it settled on his tongue.  It just… worked.  It was perfect.


End file.
